


Chameleon

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cassidy and Caroline, Drama, F/F, First Person, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Longing, Mystery, One-Shot, Sorrow, it's only sort of Mirandy, you'll understand when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spun around and ducked my head down as I walked away, tears spilling down my cheeks as I blended into the crowd. It's what I was best at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally different for me. I usually really don't like writing in first person, but I tried doing this in third and it just felt awful. SO, I give you something NEW (for me) :D  
> This is also on FFnet
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> CBC

I watched from a distance, my heart aching as my ears picked up on the faint sounds of laughter.

They were playing with a new dog, a German Shepard that the girls had found at the pound. The Frisbee was being tossed back and forth between the three of them.

My eyes stung with tears. I had chosen to let them go. I had no right to feel such sorrow, when I had watched them become cold and bitter to the world after I had left.

I moved a little closer, hidden from view, swallowing back the emotions that were threatening to spill over.

I didn't have another choice. They wouldn't have been safe if I had made a different choice…. The choice I so desperately had wanted to make.

But there had been a close call. They could have died, had I not seen the bomb, and diverted their attention long enough to have a colleague come and disarm it while we ate at a frozen yogurt stand a few blocks away.

They were already in enough danger as it was, they didn't need my life intruding, and uprooting their lives.

"Oooh! He caught it! That was awesome!"

"Come here, Riley, come here, boy!"

"Do not teach him to jump up, it will be a disaster trying to fix it."

My breath caught in my throat at the clear sounds of their voices. They were so beautiful.

They could have been your family.

I scrunched up my face and scowled.

Suffering the pains of their deaths was not worth it. Everything was worth keeping them alive, even if it meant having to stay away.

Brushing back the long bangs of the ruddy brown wig on my head, I watched for a few more minutes, until I heard a voice in my ear piece, "Sachs, it's time to head out. You see what you wanted to see?"

I sighed and turned away from Miranda and the girls as I replied, "Yes. I saw them."

My partner gave me an equally exhausted sigh before saying, "It hurts, and it won't ever stop hurting, but their whole lives would have to change if you stayed, Sachs. Reconstructive surgeries to change their faces, hair dyes and new styles. They'd have to leave behind everything they know and hold dear. School, friends, colleagues, work, absolutely everything."

I fought back tears as a lump grew in my throat, "I know, Nelson." I pulled a piece of paper and pen out of my 'tourist' bag, and quickly scribbled out a note, "I know. Where are you?" I sniffed as I asked, and folded the paper into a little plane before writing two words on the wing. 'Read me.'

"By that one corner, where the Naked Cowboy is."

"All right, I'll be there soon."

I pressed a kiss to the paper plane before I looked back at the pieces of my heart I could never have. Sniffling again, I tossed the plane into the wind, only watching long enough to see Cassidy pick it up and call her sister and mother over.

I spun around and ducked my head down as I walked away, tears spilling down my cheeks as I blended into the crowd.

It's what I was best at.

Being a Chameleon.

It's what the boss called me. Chameleon.

I could blend in and simply 'disappear' from sight.

It was my greatest talent, until I met Miranda… and melted the Dragon's icy heart.

But I had to do what I did best, and disappear.

Because a dead Dragon wasn't worth the burning pain, even if a few years of happiness were involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> I would love to hear what you thought.  
> All my love,  
> CBC


End file.
